The Snake King
by TheGreatJabberyJamie
Summary: Sequel to "Those Snake Folk". Resh, the Tsaesci Dovahkiin from Akavir has finally accepted his fate, and after defeating Alduin and getting entangled with the Thalmor has his own country, 'The Reach', to look after. Meanwhile trouble is brewing regarding Vampires, trouble Brelyna and Kayci will be sorting out. Will later be rated M for sex, F!OC/Brelyna and M!Dragonborn/Lydia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my second main story intended to be a sequel to 'Those Snake Folk' (if you haven't read that I strongly suggest it, not just so this one makes sense but because I'm very proud of it). It will cover the Dawnguard questline and a few OC story arcs. I hope you all enjoy it, so let's see what are favourite Tsaesci peeps are doing now :)**

**Also, the name of this story is courtesy of SpiritOfJazz.**

**Brelyna POV**

"Do you think Resh might be getting a little too stressed recently?" Brelyna muttered to Lydia, already knowing the answer as she nodded towards the furious golden serpent currently punching cracks in the wall and screaming at his guards.

"I guess you could say that…" she replied, knowing that her lover would most likely break a knuckle or two by the end of the day. "I swear it should be you being the most stressed out of all of us though considering you have 14 children."

The Dunmer laughed sardonically. "You're kidding right? I've spent the last half a year having the best break of my life. With no work to do at the College, servants working to serve me and most importantly Kayci doing _all_ the work with the children I haven't slept easier in my life."

"Doesn't it upset you slightly not getting to spend all your time with your babies? me and Resh both spend as long as we can around Lissandre, and I know how protective Kayce is being," Lydia asked sympathetically, the Tsaesci woman had killed people for going near her children, so it was no surprise she even felt uncomfortable letting her lover near.

"I still get to be with them a fair amount of time, she just gets upset if I try to do all the hard work. I'm basically getting the best out of child raising with none of the bad stuff," she smiled, before frowning slightly. "I even got to hear… _'Reshies'_ first word… divines I hate Kayce for picking that fucking stupid name, even Resh didn't want her named after him."

"Well, I can't say it's the 'best' name, but it's not that bad. I like some of the others though, 'Cellador' especially." Lydia mused, thinking that name was quite possibly the best sounding sequence of sounds in the Tamrielic language. "Now, I should really try to see what is wrong with Resh, he really doesn't look so pleased... "

Brelyna nodded in understanding and decided to head back to her girlfriend, she figured the longer she spent around the children the faster Kayci would slip out of her over-protectiveness, with any luck it would only be a few weeks until the two could leave the room at the same time and go out to places, with someone else in there looking after the kids of course.

Once she'd left Lydia strode over and grabbed Resh's arm, stopping him from likely backhanding a terrified soldier. "Resh! what's going on?" she hissed, grabbing his attention. Lydia quickly made eye contact with the shaking man she had saved. "Get out, I'll handle this."

Resh looked like he was going to aggressively snap at her for a moment, but instead he just sighed, not wanting to be angry at the woman he had grown to love in the last few months. "Everything… everything I have done for this place has meant _nothing_."

"What do you mean?" Lydia quickly replied in shock. "You've done so much for the Reach! you gave everyone religious freedom, even daedra worshippers; the Orc's are now helping you smith and forge goods; not only that but you dismantled the Silver-Bloods who were practically running this city and then also you excavated the Dwemer ruins providing housing for everyone. How can that be '_nothing_'? it's so much!"

"I know, but it still hasn't helped! now the Legion aren't garrisoned in Markarth crime has gone through the roof, and I barely has the soldiers to hold keep it under control, let alone the Forsworn are back fucking everything up. I let their leader go and this is how he repays me? I'm going to fucking kill all of them!" Resh shouted, venting his frustrations.

Lydia frowned. "I heard about that, it might not be Forsworn and you know it, it could just be ordinary bandits that attacked that caravan afte-"

"Don't get me started on trade caravans… that's the worst fucking problem of them all. Do you have any idea how much it costs to get trade done now I'm a fucking independant leader? very _fucking _much! it's bad enough I don't get the same trade deals as other countries, but the Reach doesn't have _any_ ports, I have to pay fucking Elisif every time I want to get anything sent out or bought in because it goes through Skyrim first! I'm barely even breaking even despite all the new mines and better craftsmen," Resh cried out, finishing his rant. Lydia had to admit, the Reach was in quite a bad spot.

Hugging him closer she attempted to comfort him. "Don't worry Resh, we'll pull through this, we always do."

"Lydia, be realistic about this… the place is also in massive debt ever since my Dwemer excavations. I've given everything I have to give to the Reach, and it still hasn't been enough," he said sorrowfully, he was sure that in a few months the true effects would kick in, and it wouldn't just be his mental well being in distress, but the whole country.

"Have you thought about asking the Thalmor for help…? I know things didn't end very well for you with them, because of… her… but I'm sure they would still be happy to bail you out and help set things right," Lydia carefully suggested, knowing that this was a very soft spot considering what Elenwen did to him.

Visibly stiffening Resh spoke quietly. "Avoiding her name doesn't change things… but as for the Thalmor, they should be sending an envoy I personally know over, but it's been three months and they're still not here, so if they do help it might be too late."

The Nordic woman paused for a few moments. "Is there anything we _can_ fix…?"

"Well there _is _the Vampire issue… we could always send Kayci and Brelyna to do that, I don't mind looking after their children," Resh muttered absentmindedly. "And I guess there is that other Tsaesci I had thrown into Cidhna mine… I should really find out what he wanted with me…"

**As you may have guessed I couldn't think of baby Tsaesci names, so I would be very grateful if you guys could help me out. I'm looking for 12 female Tsaesci and Dunmer names. Thanks. (also, there was a movie reference in this, try guessing what it is)**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter (I'm not really sure how well it turned out :/ i was just trying to make it a chapter to discuss the current issues and remind everyone of the characters. actually stuff should happen next week), so please follow my new story, favourite and review it to tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, I'm so sorry it's been such a long time since my last update, I meant to do it sooner but have had a lot on my plate, but here it is, I sincerely hope you enjoy this, And remember, the is a sequel to read the first one first! :P**

**Resh POV**

A few days had passed and Resh hadn't slept, that wasn't really an issue considering his race, but in his free time when he could be having some rest and relaxation, or _sharing_ the bed with Lydia he remained coiled around his throne. He was just too worried about the Reach to sleep or fuck, waiting and hoping for something lucky to crop up.

As if on cue one of the guards by the entrance to his throne room spoke up. "The _Thalmor_ you summoned have arrived," Resh, covered it up successfully, but through his hidden pleasure didn't realise the distaste in which the Nord had said 'Thalmor'.

"Excellent, send him in then leave," Resh said, clapping his hands together. "That means all of you," he added, waving away the rest of the soldiers, he doubted the Thalmor would be hostile, but Resh was pretty sure he could take him.

Seeing the Elf enter Resh growled, putting on an irritated face. Despite his pleasure at the knowledge of the Correctors arrival he was definitely not enthusiastic regarding the Thalmor's attitude in recent months. "It took you long enough," he sneered, agitated at the lack of respect he was so used to.

"Excuse me?" the Thalmor snapped back, not having any of it and being equally annoyed at the mans words, as if pissed off for having to be there in the first place.

Resh was shocked for a few moments, having not expected any backchat, but quickly composed himself and glared. "What do you mean 'excuse me?', I should be the one asking the questions here. The Thalmor were meant to aid me if there were problems I had, and you've done _nothing_ whatever happened to the diplomacy you people wanted so much?"

The Corrector pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed, "Resh, you should just be thankful that the Thalmor didn't seize your country a few weeks ago considering all the grief you caused us, so you're not really in the position to be making demands."

The Tsaesci blinked, startled by what he was hearing. "What do you mean…?"

"What I mean," the Thalmor ground out. "Is that the first Tsaesci you see in Tamriel for years was immediately thrown into Cidhna mine for no reason other than him calling you 'Dragonborn', so it's quite clear you're not on good terms with your own people. The Thalmor helped you out not just for you but your own species, we wanted the Tsaesci, not some bankrupt shithole in the corner of Skyrim."

Resh was dumbstruck when he realised how his country had lost it's final lifeline. At his persisted silence the Altmer continued, this time with a calmer and less sinister tone. "Listen, I'm only telling you what you need to be told, personally _I _don't have anything against you, despite you wasting my time and resources I understand you've been through a lot. _But _there are many others more high up than I that are still extremely spited by you, it was me that kept you from becoming another territory of the Thalmor but just because I like you personally doesn't mean I can get them to treat you like they used to."

A few moment passed before Resh spoke up again. "What do you think I should do then? things are kind of going downhill here."

"I'm really not sure how useful my advice is going to be, this isn't really my strong suit," the Agent muttered admittedly feeling sorry for him. "The first thing that comes to mind though is trying to encourage trading ships to continue down the river past solitude down to that town 'Karth-something', it seems to me that your biggest problem is having to pay Elisif through trade deals and caravans, so that would fix it."

"That… that's actually a pretty good idea, do you have any idea who I could do to achieve that?" Resh asked, despite the Tsaesci's pride making him hate asking for help the last bit had been really useful, so any more would've been great.

"Resh, if you want to run your own country you need to have a little independence and do this yourself, you can't rely on a glorified assassin that knows nothing about administration to bail you out. Just make the place have a reason for ships to go to, think about it, what do sailors want? booze, whores, entertainment and money, I'm sure you can figure something out."

"I'll try to get some construction going tomorrow," he told him, sighing in relief, finally having a plan rather than just getting angry at his own failures.

"Good, I hope you now understand how much of a problem you've got yourself in. Anyway, I've really got to be going, my employers were loathe to tell me about your letter, but I came when I had the chance, but I'm a busy man, and have thing to do," the Elf explained, just the trip to Markarth had taken days out of his time when he could be completing other tasks.

Just before turning to leave he added. "By the way, if you want to see me again I suggest sorting things out with your Tsaesci friend down in the prison. Who knows? if you sort that out you might get Thalmor support again, should you want it that is."

Resh would've spoken but realised it would've been pointless, he really needed to get started with the Correctors suggestion, sooner rather than later.

**Arch Corrector POV**

He really wasn't lying when he said he was the reason Resh was still independent, the Elf may have always tried to be logical when he could, but the truth was his empathy for the man and what he had been through left him putting the Thalmors 'greater good' to the side just this once. It was risky considering how much time had been spent on a lost cause, but fortunately he had enough sway within the ranks to pull this off.

Obviously there may have been a slightly selfish element to it all as well, seeing as his personal favour for the Tsaesci extended beyond merely respect and empathy but was one of lust too. But the Corrector knew that was a completely lost cause not even worth pursuing considering Resh's last relationship with a Thalmor, and that he was currently in one with his female housecarl. It didn't mean he didn't want the snake to be happy though.

Taking his mind away from thoughts like that the cloaked man headed towards where prisoners were being held, making sure not to be spotted on the way. Since he was in Markarth he might as well kill two birds with one stone, this was going to be a 'fun' talk...

**Okay, really, I'm sooooooooo sorry it's been so long. A lot has been going on with me and this was thrown on the back burner. I'll try to pick it up a bit more now I've remembered how important writing is to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, here's another chapter, "so soon?" I hear you say? well good news, we're a long way away from the days where it took me over a month to bring out a second chapter. That's a thing of the past with any luck. So yeah, again, I really enjoy writing, so thank you those who enjoy my work with me, it means a lot to. So… enjoy.**

**Arch Corrector POV**

Elenwen may have been a despicable woman but there was still a part of him that felt sorry for her, it was obvious she was responsible for getting herself in this mess, and she without a doubt deserved it, but still, seeing someone who achieved so much and had such unique skills chained to a wall and covered in scars was shocking to say the least.

The Altmer man had never liked to follow his own decisions as there were always people higher up than him with far better judgement who could do a better job, but just this once; or he guessed this 'twice' seeing as he had, despite it probably not being the best decision for everybody, let Resh keep the Reach; he would make an exception.

Leaving no time to waste he started working his magic on the locks around her wrists, and not before long she was lying in a heap on the ground. It took a few moments for Elenwen to adjust to the freedom she now had but eventually she looked up at the Altmer who had released her, and then lowered her gaze to see what he held out.

Elenwen's eyes glistened as she looked at her old robes in front of her, they were far more dignified than the bloody pieces of cloth wrapped around her. As she reached out to the life she left behind he pulled it back away.

"You didn't really think I was here to set you free did you?" the Correct sneered, delighting in the other Elfs features falling as she realised she wasn't as lucky as she had hoped. "You've caused the Thalmor _so much_ grief, to even entertain the possibility you could get _these_ back is ludicrous." He laughed as he shook the Elven attire at her.

Elenwen rose to her feet and coughed viciously, clearing out her tortured and dry throat after months of disuse. "What about everything I've don-"

She was silenced with a swift backhand, knocking her back down onto the damp ground. "Everything you've done isn't enough! but no, that's not why I'm here, this has nothing to do with the Thalmor. I'm doing this on Resh's behalf, he might think you're not a problem anymore but I know the truth, every second you're still alive it's another second closer you are to getting out and ruining his life even more."

The High Elf woman looked liked she was about to say something else but didn't get the chance due to the bulky fabric of her old robes wrap around her throat and tighten. She choked and tried to struggle but he pulled both end tighter crushing the life out of her. "Happy now? you die as you lived, a Thalmor. Try wrecking things now…"

**Resh POV**

A few hours later the throne room got busier and busier, it was mostly just additional guards during the day, but there were others there, like the usual people whining about their problems whom Resh had to constantly dismiss.

Taking a break from them Resh ordered the guards to usher them out, public meeting times for the king were over. Instead he got up from his seat and stretched, wanting to move around a bit instead of being stuck in some chair all day.

A month or two ago the palace workers would've jumped at the sight of him as the massive snake moved through the halls and rooms, but now they had grown used to it and nodded to him when he passed by.

Markarth may have been his, and he had the power to go wherever he wanted within it, but there was always one room which he hesitated before entering. Resh may have been King but he knew very well what would happen if he pissed Kayci off around her children… he was her friend so it probably wouldn't mean death, unlike a few unfortunate fools that forget to knock, but it would most likely be very painful.

"Kayce…?" he asked, knocking on the door lightly. "Is it okay if I come in?"

He heard a bit of bickering between the woman in question and Brelyna but he knew that they wouldn't really mind, they had reached the stage where it was okay if he was allowed near their children, of course this was a privilege extended only to him, but it was still a long way away from when they would yell and hit him for entering abruptly.

"Yeah sure," he heard Kayci reply, at that he opened the door gently, not wanting to disturb the little black and gold sleeping slithers dotted around the room.

"Hey," he said quietly, trying to avoid waking the aforementioned baby snakes. "I was just wondering if you two wanted to help me out with something?"

Brelyna spoke first, being the more rational one of the two and wanting to know more about what he was saying rather than letting Kayci wildly agree to it without listening. "Before we say 'yes' what is it?"

Resh frowned, he should've realised Brelyna would think about his words more than Kayci. Regardless he recomposed himself with a smile and continued. "I've mentioned the Dawnguard before right…?"

**10 Minutes Later**

"So you want us to travel all the way to the other side of Skyrim?" Kayci asked once she had heard him finish his explanation.

"Yes," Resh said calmly.

"So you want _me_ to travel all the way to the other side of Skyrim?" she questioned further.

"Yes."

She frowned. "Away from my babies?"

"Away from you babies," he confirmed, nodding to try and give her some assurance.

She paused for a moment and pointed at him. "And I'm going to guess that you'll be the one looking after them in my absence?"

"Yes." he replied, holding her hand. "Don't worry, you can trust me, you've known me for years."

A few seconds passed before Kayci responded. "Not a chance in hell…"

**Hey people, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I'll try to update frequently like I used to because I enjoy it :) Also, I'm finding myself really liking the 'Arch Corrector' as a character, I have a feeling I need to think of a name for him though. It's nice drawing a gay character, I'm looking forward to what I can do with him (don't worry those of you that like Resh/Lydia, that won't be changing).**

**Anyway, please follow favourite and review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, once again I apologise for the lack of writing, I've got so much happening it's hard to coordinate myself and find time, when i get back into the groove of everything though I'll churn them all out again like I used to.**

**Resh POV**

Resh would've tried to convince them further but was distracted by a frantic knock on the door. He hissed at the sound as he turned, knowing he would have to continue this conversation later and threw open the door, slamming it as he backed the guard into the hallway wall.

"What do you want? you know this room is off limits right?" Resh said, not really angry but more exasperated, he really had been tough on guards recently, and at least this one hadn't just waltzed in like the idiot who deserved his fate.

Knowing the Tsaesci didn't like it when people faffed around the man started talking immediately "It's important, it's about Elenwen…"

**Cidhna Mine**

Storming into the building Resh threw open the gate, the guards didn't even have time to unlock it for him, instead the giant enraged King broke the rusted thing off it's hinges, not even stopping as he left them all behind him.

Resh stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight ahead of him, the Altmer that had ruined he and his friends life so much lay dead on the floor, still limp as she was freshly killed, purple bruising and gashes around her throat.

He darted his head around the room for someone to roar at but it seemed everyone who would have been within shouting range had cleverly scampered off. Were it any other situation Resh would've been a little more productive with his emotions, but instead, he took them out on the closest thing to him, Elenwen.

Grabbing her body by the hair he glared into her dead eyes, tears of rage in his own. "You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Die!" he screamed, each word punctuated by slamming the dead Elfs skull into the wall. It only took one slam to crack the bone and after that each was shattering the rest into nothing but greymatter and blood, yet he persisted in a fit of anger and grief, insanely shouting as he did it, distraught that her pain was over.

A few minutes passed and the energy seeped out of him, and sighed in defeat and lazily tossed the headless corpse to the side before crumbling onto the floor as he let the events of the past 10 minutes sink in.

Resh's thoughts were interrupted when one of the many guards employed in the city hesitantly entered the room upon seeing their king so upset and reduced to such a state. "Are you okay…?" they asked him obviously seeing he wasn't but not wanting to offend.

Trying to compose himself the Tsaesci rose to his full height again, dwarfing the armoured warrior. "I'm fine… just… take that _thing_," he choked out, pointing to the mutilated body. "And get rid of it! make sure it gets _no_ Altmer death rights or any shit like that! She hasn't _earned_ her death so it shouldn't be a pleasant one!"

"Yes sir," they replied right away, not wanting to get on his bad side in this very temperamental mood. "There is one more thing… there was a note along with the corpse it hasn't been open-"

The soldier had no time to finish before it was snatched off them by a giant golden hand, taking this as the cue to leave, the guard scurried out of the prison, leaving Resh on his own with the note.

**Arch Correctors Letter (Think really Altmer upper class sort of thing, excellent calligraphy, golden ink, eggshell textured light golden coloured card with matt finish etc etc, that kind of thing)**

_Resh _

_Know this was done only for your benefit, I know you likely hate me now, but I am positive that will pass when you come to terms with my motives, and even agree with them in time._

_Among other reasons I did this to free you from yourself, you were going down a very bad and violent path, one that could never have ended well, and I mean only the best for you and your friends. Elenwen had to die, and not by your hands, if so I can only imagine what would happen._

_Finally, as you're likely down in the mine, presumably having screamed at and assaulted a corpse it is worth you checking up on your Tsaesci friend in another cell. It was obvious you were not ever going to check on him, so consider this '_encouragement_' and another motive. _

_The Thalmor as a faction had nothing to do with the revenge I took from you, it was all me, but don't waste the opportunity to get you head on straight again and work things out, you might even get their support again. _

_- A.C_

**Resh POV**

Instead of having an outburst Resh calmy closed his eyes, trying to hold his overwhelming fury at bay as he relaxed. He couldn't believe the Thalmor Agent had done this to him. They weren't friends by any stretch but Resh _respected _him, and owed his life to the man, so for him to backstab the Tsaesci to such an extent was a painful betrayal.

Evidently the High Elf had his reasons though, as he seemed to for everything. Resh had realised long ago that the Altmer had a well thought out plan and logical rationalisation and reasoning for everything he ever did; many Resh knew he likely wasn't intelligent enough, or in the correct mental state to understand.

Deciding to cram all that into a far away part of his mind to pick up on later when he could think about it more Resh remembered about the last part of the note, he really should talk to that Tsaesci now he was down here, at least find out if he wants to kill him…

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, again, sorry for the wait and also that it was fairly short, but hey, I'm just starting to write again, so forgive me if I'm a little slow. Please follow, favourite and review if you're new to the story, and check out my poll for favourite character if you feel like voting. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, once again I apologise for being delayed in my chapters, I'm hoping after next week I can bring them out more frequently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure how long it will be.**

**Keyzer POV**

Keyser watched as the larger Tsaesci snaked into the room, and just watching the '_king_' enter just infuriated him, that combined with the huge journey to find him and then being locked away for Divines know how long did not put him in a good mood. So he just stared at Resh, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I don't recognise you…" Resh said at last, breaking the silence between the two. There were several people Resh expected his people to send after him but this guy was not one of them.

The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah good of you to realise mr 'I'm good at pointing out the obvious'. We haven't actually met before in case you didn't realise."

"So you're _not_ sent from my clan…?" Resh said slowly as he pieced together what he was told, knowing that his people would only send the best fighters after he and Kayci considering how dangerous the two were, not some random he hadn't even heard of. "How do you even know I'm here?"

"The other clans aren't full of idiots Resh, word of the Dragonborn gets around quickly, obviously your people were the first ones who knew, but lets just say the group they sent to kill you won't be making it to Tamriel," the smaller Tsaesci laughed, remembering how majestic their ship looked ablaze on the waves.

"You killed them… why would you do that?" Resh asked, not having the energy to get angry.

"Well, usually when a group of rivals plan on murdering someone you've been sent to protect said rivals tend to be less effective when dead," Keyzer mocked, he may have been told to keep the Dovahkiin safe but that didn't mean anything about being pleasant to the Tsaesci who had locked him away.

Irritated at the mans tone Resh ground out. "I get that. But why would want to protect me? don't you want me dead? any good Tsaesci should try to kill me on site."

"I think the very fact we're talking right now is proof that you don't know anything about 'any good Tsaesci', believe it or not but there are actually some of us that aren't xenophobic cunts who want anything 'dragon-like' to be killed, or is that _too difficult _for you to understand?" the condescension in his voice was as clear as Resh's growing hatred of him.

"You're starting to piss me off… and for the record I don't need your help protecting myself, and definitely don't think you'd have a chance of hurting me, you barely even reach my shoulders," Resh growled at him.

"Believe me, I wasn't going to protect you. I only really came over so I could then have you send a message back to my people telling them how I was right, and sending me to the other side of Nirn to meet some prick from another clan was a waste of time. And then go back,"

Ignoring his sardonic voice Resh replied. "You're from one of those heretic clans who worship the dragonborn aren't you?"

Keyzer laughed at him, shouting. "Well done! you can put two and two together, congratu-fucking-lations! now, after you're done stating the obvious how about you go along and let me out of this pisshole you call a jail so I can head off home?"

"If you think I'm letting you out you're deluded, probably to be expected though from one of you people," the larger Tsaesci hissed.

"Hey, if it's any consolation I think they're fucking insane too, even more so after meeting you… no offense of course. And, just for the record, we're hardly the 'heretic' clans if there are more of us than you."

"You're not really giving me a reason to let you out here… I could just tear out your voice-box that would be a _great_ improvement to our conversation so far," Resh smirked, just waiting for the response so he could cut off this waste of a Tsaesci from the species.

"I assumed it'd be fairly obvious, but I guess not to some. I know fully well the position you're in, some I found out before I got here, whispers between the guards, conversations with the _delightful_ Altmer who's now missing a head, and also reading the note of the Thalmor who killed the bitch," Keyser laughed, knowing he was likely going home later today. "Believe it or not but there's a lot you can find out when in prison."

Resh couldn't think of how to respond, so the smaller Tsaesci kept talking. "So yeah, I would assume it's allies you're wanting right now, and funding from your Thalmor buddies, so I reckon you're going to have to let me out, huh?"

"Why would I want the help of someone like you? you're the worst excuse for a Tsaesci I've ever seen, and you and your people are heretics at that!"

"You don't really have much of a choice though do you? so I'd suggest letting me leave sooner rather than later…"

**Heyyyyyyy, who was expecting that would what the newest Tsaesci was like? any of you? didn't think so, I just decided to write some sarcastic jerk because i was in the mood to. Hoped it was entertaining.**

**Please follow, favourite and review. Thanks.**


End file.
